Albert Wesker Vs Doctor Octopus
Resident Evil Vs Marvel Comics! For Death Battle, careful analysis is done between combatants to make sure they have similar skills, backstories and roles. For us, we'll accept having dope hair and sunglasses. Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Lab Entrance, 0:00-0:28) In a rundown laboratory facility, Doctor Otto Octavius is running through a series of computer files on the Umbrella corporation. He comes across a file marked about the T-Type, and briefs it. Throughout the room, there are dead scientists, each with gaping holes in their abdomens. (Final Battle, 1:03-1:13) A small roar echoes down the hallway, and Octavius turns around. The Nemesis leaps down from the ceiling and into the hallway, slowly marching towards the doctor. Otto, however, simply smiles. His Octopus arms, sentinet on their own, sneak out of the shadows and crawl up behind the zombie monster and impale it through the chest, ripping out it's heart. (Silence) Doctor Octopus: Perfect. He grabs the heart from the tentacle as the Nemesis falls to the ground, and pockets it. He then shoots the computer with a gun, planning to make his exit. (Electro Suite, 4:12-4:36) ???: Why the hurry, doctor? Doc Oc turns around to see Wesker standing in the doorway, holding the cracked mask of Batman. In a split second, he vanishes and appears in another part of the room, holding the Nemesis' heart. Doc Oc grits his teeth, and his arms climb on to his back. Octopus: My intellect is unmatched! Wesker: Hmm, we shall see. Announcer: YOU WILL BE DEADLY OR YOU WILL BE DEAD! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Wesker Doc Oc Draw (The Last Amazing Greys, 3:40-4:38) 60 Doc’s arms jab at Wesker one by one, but he deflects them all with one hand and runs towards the spider rogue and kicks him twice in the face before disappearing. Wesker: Over here Now behind the doc, he punches him forward. He continues to teleport in front and behind of the doc, pushing him back and forth before uppercutting him into the air. Wesker: You are NOTHING TO ME! With a phantom dance, he zips around the room quickly, striking Doc Oc multiple times before sending him down to the ground. 53 Almost immediately after he lands, two of Doc’s tentacles grab Wesker by the neck. After slamming him into a wall, a third strikes him across the chest, and the first two let go. Doc Oc cartwheels in the air, striking Wesker with each arm before grabbing him again and reeling him close. After two punches with his normal arms, cracking Wesker’s glasses, he throws him up in the air and his mechanical arms slash rapidly at Albert. One grabs Wesker by the chest and shoves him through the labratory floor, into a bloody dungeon. 47 Wesker puts on a new pair of shades as Doctor Octopus crawls into the hole and down into the floor. Taking out a laser gun of sorts, he fires several shots at Wesker, who dodges them so fast while walking towards Otto it’s almost as if he’s teleporting. Wesker strikes an electrical switch near the two and the lights go out. An eerie glow from Wesker’s eyes remains, along with the haunting red glow at the end of Doctor Octopus’ arms. The lights become blurry as they zip around rapidly and several collision sounds are heard. The backup generator activates and the dim lights return. Wesker is now accompanied by two lickers who crawl out of a damaged dungeon cell. Octavius punches a pad on his wrist, and his arm detaches from his back and splits into two; each with two arms. Wesker: Three against three. 35 The arms attack the lickers while Octavius runs right for Wesker. Albert immediately destroys him in the following hand-to-hand combat, countering every punch Doc Oc throws with a deadly strike. The arms are combating the lickers in the background. Oc places two explosive charges at Wesker’s feet and activates a jetpack to retreat backwards, however, Albert grabs the charges and they explode harmlessly in his clenched fist. He outspeeds Doctor Octopus’ jetpack and grabs him by the neck. Wesker: I told you, I was the only worthy one Octopus: Yes, the only one worthy of death tonight! 25 Oc’s arms, having easily disposed of the lickers and now one complete harness, surface out of the shadows behind Wesker. Their strikes catch Albert off guard, and as he staggers they continue to slash at him while Otto reattaches himself. Otto: Face ADAMANTIUM! With one arm, Wesker is slammed into the ceiling, and Doc Oc crawls along the wall at a high speed, dragging Wesker against it before throwing him down. As Octavius tries to impale him once and for all, a small flash of red light teleports Wesker behind him. Wesker: Adamantium? I have... UROBOROS! 15 Wesker charges forward with an open palm strike; Doc Oc crosses his arms to defend, but the impact staggers him. The two engage in melee combat, with each swatting their opponent’s attacks aside, before two of Doc Oc’s arms grab Wesker and throw him back through the roof. (Spider Man Meets Metal, 2:56-3:08) 12 Wesker wastes no time, leaping off the roof of the lab at the emerging Doctor Octopus, and slashes him through the chest with his hand. Octopus: Augh! 10 With his arms now in an enraged state, they jab at Wesker faster than ever, but he flips over each strike. Grabbing one arm in his fists, he crushes its end and rips it off of Otto’s harness. Octopus: No! 6'' Wesker: Marvels are so weak! Teleporting rapidly, Wesker’s following kicks and punches are much too fast for Doctor Octopus to react to. With a movement so fast only a small streak of red light is seen in the air, Doc Oc’s remaining arms are cut into pieces and destroyed before Oc himself is kicked into the air. Wesker appears above him, holding the arm severed earlier. ''1 Wesker: Back with you! He throws the arm into Doctor Octopus, impaling him with his own weapon. K.O!!! (Rise, 0:31-0:56) Wesker picks up the arm out of Doc Oc’s body and examines it. Wesker: Hmm... adamantium... He turns around to where he placed the heart of the Nemesis earlier but only finds a bloody mess is what’s left of it, almost as if it had been blown up. A frustrated Wesker's eyes glow red as he sees the computers are bluescreened, Batman’s cowl is missing, and a batarang is imbedded in the head of a nearby zombie... Outro (Seizure of Power, 0:10 onwards) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... WESKER! Misc. *This is MP999's first OMM where a Marvel character loses, not counting his tournaments *This is MP999's first OMM which alludes to another OMM *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:Science themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:One Minute Melees with Music